


Sleepy Eyes Filled With Flashing Colors

by tinyheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles, and noctis is amused, i thought the movie was okay, its kinda obvi, prompto is spooked, you get pride points if you know what dumb horror movie they're watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Noctis and Prompto watch a horror movie together, and Noctis, having seen the movie already, gets a kick out of Prompto's reactions.





	Sleepy Eyes Filled With Flashing Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's safe to say that my specialty in writing is sleepy fluff. I mean, I don't know if it's that good, I just write it a lot.

“C’mon Prom, this one’s not even that scary.”

“Says you. Horror movies don’t scare you at all.”

“But this one’s actually good. I think you’ll like it for the plot.”

“I’d rather watch it when I’m not going to sleep right after, and also preferably not when it’s already really dark out.”

“You’re no fun.”

Noctis proceeds to play the movie anyway. He knows Prompto has been interested in seeing the movie, but he also knows that he’ll never watch it unless he’s not alone. He sits down on the couch next to Prompto, shoving a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Prompto gives him a look that is dangerously close to a pout.

“What? You’ve been wanting to see it. If we don’t watch it now, then who knows how long it’ll be until you do.”

He sighs, “Why do you do this to me?”

Noct laughs. “Shh, it’s starting.”

The opening scene starts out seemingly harmless, but Prompto finds himself inching closer to Noctis from the anticipation.

The woman in the movie starts walking to the backroom to turn out the lights, and suddenly a black figure appears in the room with her.

“What the fuck?” Prompto says.

She turns the lights back on to check if anyone is there and doesn’t find anyone else in the room with her.

Prompto jumps and grabs Noct’s arm when she turns the lights back off and finds the dark figure standing closer to her than before. Noctis seems unaffected by the jump-scare, and instead just giggles at his boyfriend’s jumpiness.

“I hate you.”

Throughout the next scene, Prompto finds himself half hugging Noctis while hiding behind him, involuntarily jumping at certain parts.

“Holy shit, she just killed him…?”

“Mhm.”

“What the fuck even is she? How does she appear in the dark like that?”

“Just watch.”

Prompto relaxes against the couch, or really tries to. They just sit together silently watching the movie for a while, but because Noctis has seen it before, he starts to become less engaged in the story. He reaches for the bowl, still in Prompto’s lap, and starts boredly eating some popcorn. Prompto hasn’t really touched any yet, probably because he’s just _that_ into the movie.

Noctis looks at him. He doesn’t seem to notice, which is unsurprising.

He has a funny look on his face, like he’s trying to focus on what’s happening on the screen, but at the same time seems almost afraid to. It’s almost one in the morning, so his eyes look tired. If he wasn’t watching a horror movie, Noctis is sure that Prompto would nearly be passed out by now.

He realizes that he should probably continue watching the movie, but he’d rather watch Prompto reacting to it. He just really likes his face; Prompto’s face is pleasing to look at, and he can’t help staring at him sometimes. Noctis especially loves his freckles. He could look at them for hours trying to find patterns in them, connecting them with an imaginary line using his mind’s eye.

His eyes scan over Prompto’s, which have become bloodshot from fatigue. If he catches himself staring at his eyes for long enough, he’ll notice the tiny reflection of the TV screen in them, multiple colors flashing shiny over a violet base.

Noctis suddenly feels like getting his attention. He takes a piece of popcorn and throws it in Prompto’s face, just slightly startling him. He glares at Noct.

“Want some popcorn?” Noctis smirks.

Prompto proceeds to grab a small handful of popcorn just to chuck it in the prince’s face.

Noct pouts.

“Yeah, I’ll have some.” He takes another handful of popcorn, and this time he actually eats it. Noctis catches the pieces that don’t quite make it into his mouth.

“Don’t make a giant mess. We won’t wanna clean it,” Noct giggles.

The blonde boy just laughs, struggling to chew all of the popcorn. Noctis pulls him closer, plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s jaw, and lets him continue watching the movie.

After several calm minutes, Noctis feels himself getting tired.

They had reached a point where there were less scary scenes and more development of the actual plot. He wants to rest his head against Prompto’s shoulder, but considering how jumpy he is, it might not be as comfortable as he’d like. He decides to lie down next to Prompto instead. He rests his eyes, while still listening to the movie.

Once another scary scene commences, he doesn’t have to look at the screen or even _bother_ listening to know, because he can feel Prompto’s involuntary jumps.

“You’re really jumpy,” he teases.

“Because it’s spooky, Noct. Stop attacking me.” He grabs Noct’s shirt, which indicates to Noctis that another part of the intense scene is happening.

He hears Prompto mutter curse words under his breath, and opens his eyes to glance at the TV. They finally got to the last big scene of the movie.

At this point, Noctis is almost falling asleep, with Prompto’s comments being the only thing keeping him somewhat aware of what’s going on in the movie.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the _fuck, was she in there with him the whole time?!? Holy shit!!_ ”

Noctis shifts a bit, glancing at the scene, and then closing his eyes again.

“Nooct…” Prompto whined.

“Hm?” Noctis, sleepily, responds.

“It’s _scary._ ”

Noctis would laugh at him, but he’s too tired for that.

“C’mere.” He reaches for his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulls him down to let him lie on his chest. Prompto repositions himself so he can comfortably see the screen.

Something happens on screen again, and he feels Prompto jump again from the loud noise, and possibly from something that popped up on the screen.

“What the fuck, I can’t believe he did that _. Ohmygod, ohmygod._ ” Prompto hides his face in Noct’s neck. “Is the movie almost done, yet?”

“Almost.” He shakes the shoulder Prompto is leaning against. “Watch it.”

As the movie comes to an end, Prompto becomes significantly calmer. Noctis actually feels the tension leave his body. The credits finally roll as he starts rubbing circles into Prompto’s back.

“What’d you think of it?”

“I guess I liked it. That was an interesting ending. I think I would have enjoyed it more if we watched it during the day, though.”

“You’re just a scaredy-cat.”

“You wanna fight me?” Prompto asks, with almost no emotion.

“Never.”

They lie there for a few minutes, ignoring the credits. Prompto moves to tuck his head under Noct’s neck and tangle their legs together. The taller boy feels along the couch for the remote, and turns the TV off.

“You should go take your contacts out,” Noctis says.

“Too lazy,” he says, “I’m comfortable.”

“Too bad.” Noct sits up and Prompto groans in response. “You’re gonna end up falling asleep with them in.”

“But the hallway is dark,” he whines, “Come with me.”

“What? You afraid Diana’s gonna come out of the dark and get you?”

Prompto punches Noct’s shoulder.

“You know I hate the dark, anyway.”

Noct pushes his boyfriend up off the couch, and follows him to the bathroom. Prompto feels the wall and quickly turns on the light when he finds the lightswitch. He washes his hands, opens his contact lense case, which he dropped off next to the sink earlier in the day, and he begins the process of taking his contacts out.

Noctis leans against the doorframe, and watches him expertly use two fingers to pinch the contact to take it out.

“How do you do that everyday?”

Prompto shrugs. “You get used to it.”

When he starts cleaning his contacts, Noctis remembers how tired he is. He goes into the bedroom and dives under the covers. He’s vaguely aware that he’s taking up most of the bed, but he figures Prompto can just move him when he comes in.

He’s almost asleep when he hears the door closing. The lamp on his desk gets turned off, leaving the nightlight, in the wall next to the bed, the only light source. Prompto climbs over his body to lie between him and the wall. He grabs Noct’s arm and wraps it around himself.

“I’m not gonna be able to fall asleep now, and it’s all your fault,” he whispers, already sounding on the verge of falling asleep.

“You’re silly,” Noct says, “Just go to sleep. I’ll keep you safe from the monsters.”

“You better.”

The arm around Prompto tightens as Noct shifts to get more comfortable, his head resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

He’s really tired, and he knows it’s the kind where you feel so exhausted that it’s almost difficult to fall asleep. They should have started the movie earlier, but he wanted to finish playing the new Assassin’s Creed game with Prompto first.

He unconsciously starts rubbing the edge of Prompto’s other shoulder with his thumb. When he finally thinks he’s about to fall asleep, he hears a whisper.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Noct feels him kiss his forehead, which isn’t really a kiss because Prompto’s so tired that his lips are mostly slack against his skin. But it’s the thought that counts.

He passes out right when he begins to feel rhythmic breathing from the body next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it all the way through, then I love and appreciate you.  
> feel free to yell at me on twitter/tumblr: @tinyheartless


End file.
